Draco the Hedgehog: The Freedom Fighters!
by Staticflam
Summary: On the planet of Mobius...our know hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has finished his time of being a hero. Now, a new legend was born, a new tale is about to be told, the new dawn of heroes has arrived! Draco is a young hedgehog, with a lot of potential. His dream is to become the hero of Mobius, and with Ryu and Michael on his said, it might happen, but the shadows are still fighting...


_**...I'm sure you have all heard the story of Sonic the hedgehog, and how is crew saved mobius from ultimate destruction...but it's time for a new legend to begin...a new dawn of heroes...all fighting to once again, save the world...this is the story of Draco the Hedgehog...and the freedom fighters!**_

**-**_**Chapter 1: Draco the Hedgehog**_**-**

Sunshine was just hovering over the west coast of mobius, filling the sky with light. Peering through the curtain, the sun rays peered down on the sleeping hedgehog known as Draco. Draco has a resemblance to Silver the Hedgehog, except Draco wears blue pants with a green sweater, and has orange hair. Slowly opening his eyes, Draco let out a huge yawn, removed his covers, and was up out of bed.

"It's a Saturday with perfect weather, and I know just how to spend this day" Draco walked over to his kitchen counter, and pulled out a box of cereal from the cabinet. He ripped the box open, then the bag containing the cereal known as "Hedgehog Flakes" and just help the bag over his mouth, pouring all the cereal into his mouth. After about 30 seconds, Draco put down the box, walked over to where his Golden Sword of Flames was hanging, and grabbed it. It was a day for training.

Draco blasted his door open, and ran out of his house at lightning speed. He rushed through the town, ran through the popular Crystal Forest, and approached an opening to a cave. He knew where he was going though, he ran through the shadows that filled the cave with darkness, until he neared a light, which grew with every step he took. Finally exiting the cave, Draco had arrived at Grock Dojo, the place he trained at ever since he was a little kid.

His master was out at the time, so Draco just decided it was his day, and his day alone, to do some special training. "Hmmm..." Draco looked around. "Where to start? There are just so many choices..." as Draco is thinking, he arrives at a solution. "I got it! The fridge will be the first stop!" He rushed into the dojo until he reached the dojo refrigerator. He opened it up, finding himself in a heaven of food. "Only 1 quick snack!"

Some time passed, and Draco finished his snack, and was already at the Battle Simulator, the dojo's best training equipment. The Battle Simulator transported you into a virtual world, with many different selections of arena's to choose from. From there, one must fight the enemies waiting, putting your true skill to the test. Draco had chosen the Molten Arena, and set it to the highest difficulty. The world around him turned into a white light, which slowly faded away until he could clearly see the new world around him. Underneath his feet were rocks, and farther out to the sides were areas filled with molten lava, fall in that and it's an automatic loss. "Alright, Come on Draco, you can handle this!" All around him, spawned a barrage of Ninjas in a black outfit, all equipped with some sort of weapons...katanas, nun chunks, swords. Hanging on Draco's back , was hid own sword, the Golden Sword of Flames. It was a golden sword with a dragon encrypted into the blade itself, holding the power of fire itself. He put his hand on the handle of the sword, and lunged it forward into battle position. The battle was about to begin...

"Battle Start!" The simulators voice said. All the ninja's drew out their weapons and ran towards Draco, but it didn't stop him. Draco leaped into the air, jumping over the ninja's. Once he was on the ground, Draco did a full 360 flip, slashing 4 of the ninjas, making them fall to the ground, defeated. There were 16 left. 2 more came from the left and right, each wielding nun chucks. With one arm, Draco stabbed the ninja to the left, with his other, punching the ninja causing it to fall. Draco took back his sword and once again stabbed the ninja, but this time, it was the one on the ground. 6 were down, and only 14 remained.

"Huff...I must finish this quickly..." Draco jumped once again into the air, and dived towards the ground with his sword pointed outward. He smashed against the ground, causing a mini explosion around him. Now, only 1 more remained, and he was, the master ninja.

The master ninja was twice the size as the others. The ninja drew out his katana and lunged it at Draco, sending him flying into a boulder, causing it to shatter. Draco was laying on the ground. Before Draco could recover his balance and stand up, the master ninja had already send his katana swirling into Draco. The world around him went white...

Slowly, the white light faded away. Looking around, Draco realized he was back at the dojo, sweating. "Who ever knew that defeating him would be so hard...I need a sandwich..." Dragging himself, Draco walked up the dojo stairs into the building. He was nearing the fridge when he stumbled, then fell. "No wonder..." he started "Master never said to use the simulator without his guidance.. . it all felt so real..." He picked himself back up off the ground and continued walking towards the refrigerator when it happened. A shadow peered through the window, making a mark on the ground. But this was no ordinary shadow of an object, nor was it the shadow of a tree... it was the shadow...of a person...

Draco stuttered across the room, making his way to the window until he was finally in reach and able to look out. Grabbing onto the ledge of the window, Draco tilted his head up, looking outside the window, and there it was. A figure standing on top of a cliff, looking down...the sun surrounding him, making the figure look like a shadow itself, making it difficult for people to see. But when Draco looked at the figure, he knew it was someone he already knew, a familiar face...

**Note: This is one of the shorter chapters of the book. Most likely, the first[this one] and last chapters shall be the shortest, while others will be longer. **

_**...Draco is defeated in the simulator, then as he walks to get some food, a shadow appears from what seems out of nowhere. What or who is this figure? Does he really know Draco? Is he good or evil? All will be answered in the next Chapter of Draco the HedgeHog: The Freedom Fighters**_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
